Steadfast
by silver-frost2
Summary: One version of the back story of Teela and Tain.
1. Chapter 1

The High Halls were majestic in their beauty, both repelling and welcoming their latest arrival. Court had convened and Lord Anteela was once again in residence. She walked the halls slowly, easily finding her way to the section of the building claimed by her line when they deigned to reside here; which was far too often in the case of her parents and not often enough when considering her. As far as she was concerned, any place was better than here.

The hall she currently walked boasted a symphony of marble, glass, and gold. Various alcoves dotted the passage, containing fountains or benches: perfect for moments of silent contemplation or intimate conversation. The wards had been updated since her last visit, she noted, then cringed when she realized how long she had been absent. The doors that marked the entrance to her halls easily admitted her when activated. So close now, she could almost feel the warm water of the bathing room.

Weary from travel, she brushed aside the curtain that marked the entrance to her quarters. Entering, her thoughts were consumed by the prospect of a warm bath, fresh clothing and the comfortable bed that awaited her. Being so lost in the thought of her creature comforts, she failed to immediately notice that she was not alone. Barely here an hour and the assassination attempts have begun, she thought mentally rolling her eyes. Having been escorted by a fully armed guard, obvious weapons were not required which left her in the negligent state of being unarmed.

In the shadows stood a man. He observed her quietly, warily. His were arms hidden from site in the folds of cloth, perhaps a cloak or cape. His colors and crests were indistinguishable between his stance and the dim lighting. He wasn't familiar, so he most likely was not her peer. Was he a paid assassin, sent to secret himself in her room, to kill her quietly? Was he an underling of some sort who nursed a long past grudge? Who had she offended on her last trip? She didn't think it was anyone of import, where import meant one with the power and the resources necessary to execute this attempt. Biting back a weary sigh, she gave the first parry.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The ice in her voice was a warning belied by the casual stance she adopted. The more at ease she appeared, the more dangerous she was. To the stranger's eye, she was unconcerned. He responded at leisure, wondering how lethal this woman was; knowing appearances were deceiving and mistakes were costly.

"You must be Lord Anteela. I was to ensure that your rooms were in order before you returned. You are much earlier than expected." The velvet in his voice was a caress that washd over herbody and she truly regarded him for the first time. He appeared as any Barrani would; tall, pale, and beautiful. Perhaps his hair was a touch longer than most who serve. It was definitely blacker than most. Drawing herself to her full height, Anteela advanced on him, noting his slight height advantage. She also noted the width of his shoulders, broad for their kind and encased in the garb that her guards we issued. Strong shoulders, that begged her hands to run over them. Mentally, she followed his shoulders down his arms to his hands. Slightly larger than her, they appeared strong. She wondered if they could be strong and gentle, at the same time. How they would feel on her skin, running down her…damn. It had been too long since she last indulged her physical side, and now look at her, lusting after the first guard she saw. She must be more tired that she thought.

His delicate brow arched in response to the hint of lavender that stole into her eyes during her silent appraisal. Glancing over his shoulder, the source of his amusement became obvious. A blink and all evidence was gone. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she sat in the nearest chair waiting for an explanation, wondering why a guard would be given a servant's duties. As he returned her stare, understanding dawned. The temporary demotion must be punishment by humiliation for some minor infraction. It couldn't be anything major. He's still breathing. Obviously, he did not learn anything, either.

"If you are not able to produce any useful information," she began, testing his pride, "perhaps you could fetch my wine." His eyes flashed blue, but with great effort he managed to contain an outward display of anger. She smiled slowly at his reaction, indicating that she found him entertaining rather than offensive. The edge between the two was fine; for him, a familiar line. Stiffly he walked to the waiting decanter and poured the chilled wine into a delicately spun glass. He returned and set it on the table at her side. Then, remembering himself, he offered a deep bow.

"Rise." The short word was somewhere between boredom and annoyance. The mix of green and blue in her eyes was of no help in determining what sentiment was winning.

He hesitated as his eyes, intelligent eyes, raked over his new lord. The motion was quick, but took in every detail about her; the way she'd slouched in the chair, leaning on the armrest with her chin in one hand, how her low expectations filled her expression, as if nothing he can say or do will satisfy her demands, the dust that clung to the filmy layers of her emerald dress, even the delicate toe of the shoe that peeked from beneath the voluminous skirts. The whispers in the ranks, both of this lord and his previous one, labeled her as...different. Tales of her antics have entertained or infuriated the court and had filtered down to those who served. She would flaunt convention, just enough to make things interesting, not enough to lose her position. There was even rumor of a brief foray into the Arcanum. Serving this woman may be the adventure that would alleviate his perpetual boredom. Answers, however, would be the wise course at this moment, given the blue that was slowly taking precedence in her gaze.

"I am called Tain," he began, idly wondering how many different shades he could bring to her eyes. "I commenced my service to your family shortly after you left for your lands. The reason I now serve..." His rehearsed story taxed her already short patience.

"I am not interested in the past." Her interruption was curt. She narrowed her eyes, sensing a set up. "Why were you sent to me? Never mind," she said, waving off the words that he would have begun had she allowed it, she moved to the door. "I will take my questions elsewhere. Continue your duties here." At her departure, blue eyes glowered at the untouched wine.

A careful search for her parents, one of whom had to have sent the bold stranger to her quarters, led Anteela to the forest from which the High Lord monitored his holdings. She wandered through the foliage, drinking in the harsh beauty. Large fronds waved in a gentle breeze, casting shadow on her path. Cautiously, she peeked into various groupings of lords with their ladies, ignoring the conversation and ill-concealed looks of disgust at her dishevelment.

She found the Barrani couple that produced her in a grouping close to the first tree. Thankfully, the throne beneath was empty. She still had not removed the travel dust from her body and clothing, and was not fit to present herself to the caste lord. However, once he laid eyes on her, she would be called forth. She hurried over the one only people who could, if they chose, answer her questions. Her arrival was immediately noticed.

"Lord Anteela. I see you found your gift and trust it is to your liking." The elegant man, also known as Anteela's father, watched her closely, almost begging a confrontation. How she'd like to give him one, if only she had the time. The goal was to get information and leave before the High Lord graced them with his presence.

"Your gift is most gracious. I am honored," _and I don't trust it_, she finished silently. Not given to kindness, this man never gave up anything without benefitting from the loss. While the Barrani were not known for their kindness, few took cruelty to the extent that he did. She wondered why his marriage to her mother had lasted so long. But then, as reluctant as he was to part with what he considered his, perhaps staying was the best choice. Rumor held that he had started the political war that had ended her brother's life, at her hand. There was no proof, of course, and it wasn't like they were close. Bards would never have written ode to them. But still, his presence had been…comforting. She still missed him in the bad hours. Those didn't bear thinking about.

"I took him from his previous lord. He was the strongest among the guard. I have decided that he will make a fine addition to your personal guard." Translation: After taking said guard it was discovered that he was too much trouble to deal with, but not worth the effort it would take to kill him. Therefore, he was now Anteela's problem. He must be insolent; hard to kill as well. Or perhaps her father tired of being a parent and saw this as a way to fix that little problem. Damn. Her head was beginning to hurt.

"Thank you for your consideration. Is there a way I may be of service to you?" She loathed owing this man a debt.

"Not a thing, my dear." This meant, at best, that the cost of this "gift" will be amusement at her expense while she figured out how to keep control of him.

"I am humbled by your kindness." She executed a quick but proper bow and retreated as quickly as she could while maintaining her dignity. The throne had become occupied during their conversation and the time for retreat had come.

As Anteela was seeking answers, Tain took a moment to consider the situation. After a quick glance toward the door, and a moment to listen for life in the adjoining rooms and hallways, He judged it to be safe. He snagged the untouched wine and lounged on the massive, circular bed. Looking objectively at her, he saw a typical lord, haughty, beautiful, and entitled. Even dusty and disheveled from travel, she still retained all the arrogance and entitlement that those who passed the test of name shared. She truly was a bitch, but she was powerful and that came with the territory.

At first, he was unimpressed, he though lazily, sipping on his lord's wine. It was a fine wine. It was robust, with a different but appealing blend of fruit. Her favored blend, he was told. He was told much about her. From the description he wasn't sure if he expected some sort of pampered, prissy bitch or a hard, seasoned woman. She was a blend, he decided. She appeared soft but strong, nothing like her sire. As if she preferred to think through a situation and consider her options, rather than lashing at the first offense. It made her… unpredictable. Any punishment she administered would be subtle and suitably harsh for making her take the effort.

That thought reminded him of her eye. The stayed mostly green, or some shade of, during their initial encounter. One time stood out, the unexpected moment when she shared her desire. First startled, and then intrigued by the lovely ring of lavender, a shade of which he had never seen before. Those eyes, that hue, haunted him as none had in so long. He wanted, no needed, to see if her entire iris could be consumed with it. What had happened to arouse this woman? Did he unknowingly invite the attention? If so, he would need to figure out what he had done.

Those who were called lord did not socialize with the ones who served them. They certainly did not consider any type of sexual relationship that didn't involve humiliation. Her obvious interest awakened something that had been long dead in Tain. It made him regard his mistress, not as lord, but as a woman. Dangerous territory for a mere guard.

However, dangerous was his favorite type of game. He began to wonder what he could do to entice and excite her; to make her desire him enough to let her guard down. A new game was forming in his mind. He corrected the bed coverings, taking the glass with him as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Controlling her new guard, for the short term, meant keeping him close. She was unsure of what embarrassment he might cause, so vigilance was necessary. However, the only issue she could find with his behavior was towards her. He would stand just a little too close; hold her gaze just a little too long. When she would walk by him, somehow she always managed to brush up against him, as if she misjudged the distance. It was infuriating, how invisibly he could move; how quietly and respectfully sarcastic he could be. How he could demand her attention by being in a room. That level of arrogance should have been reserved for those called lord. He commanded it anyway.

He seemed to always be close enough to touch her. More accurately, close enough for her to accidentally touch him. That inadvertent contact never failed to send a jolt through her body, or provoke a mocking smile from him. He knew, dammit. He _knew_ how he affected her. She doubted anyone else did, though. He remembered her error that first day just as well as she did. She saw the consideration in his face and wondered whether he would use the knowledge. She did not expect this, though. She didn't anticipate, or even want, the private attention, the subtle seduction that she knew he was playing at, that she knew he would never see to its natural end.

Mostly, she ignored his efforts. It seemed best not to encourage him. Instead she studied him. When he wasn't tempting his lord, he was competent. He had headed off more than one overly ambitious Barrani who thought they would catch her unaware. Not that she needed him to. Watching him perform his duties, the way he noticed the threat the same instant as she did and reacted even faster, placing himself between it and her; dispatching the offender with the necessary and politically correct force. No, as a guard, she could not find fault.

Instead, she found comfort. For some unfathomable reason, what was duty to the others in her guard felt more personal with Tain. It seemed like his protection was a personal interest, as if he was not yet willing to let her go. He wasn't through torturing her, was more likely. But, the end result was the same. She felt safe with him, almost coveted. This was, of course, unacceptable. She should feel nothing for any that served her. It made life easier when there was cause to kill them. Still, he showed no signs of such levels of impertinence. He was outwardly obedient.

She considered his interaction with other lords and their guard. Little enough to see there; he was just deferential enough, not engaging anyone who did not need it. His manners were impeccable when he was addressed. No fault with that, either. Even when regarding her in the company of others, he was the epitome of respect. Which was, of course, what was so frustrating. She could not fault him in any way. The issues she could take could have been no more than her perception. Outwardly, he was faultless; but she knew he was toying with her. She knew it and could do nothing about it.

He, of course, was not at all affected by this game. Always, his eyes remained a neutral blue-green that was generally seen at court. A mental image of a different shade, just as deep stole through her mind. She considered joining his game, wondering what it would take to entice and expose his desire for her. Playing this game with him would be dangerous for her, which was most likely his intent. Already, it played hell with her peace of mind. If Barrani slept, she would have dreamed of him. Instead, and at rather inopportune times, she wondered whether his hands were calloused from swordplay, and how he would touch her, if she permitted. She wondered if his hair was as soft as hers and imagined it sliding down her naked body. She wondered if his quick temper translated to passion in bed, and whether those thorough eyes would take her in the way they took in everything else.

Thank the gods she knew how to shield her thoughts. Her thoughts, however, we not what would get her in trouble. Once, she knew her eyes shaded, giving evidence of her growing lust for her newest guard. Her mother had noticed and mistaken her interest. She was now watching Anteela closely, giving her "looks;" wondering what lord had caught her attention, what new alliance her only surviving daughter would provide the line with. She was half desperate in her attempts to feign disinterest in Tain while he seemed to double his efforts to provoke her. She wished she could share her dilemma, but she knew he would mock her; see her concern as undue weakness. Hell, he was bold enough, he may begin his games in the presence of her parents or even the High Lord himself! The trouble she'd be in if any knew the growing feelings and lustful thoughts she had for him. The trouble she would bring on Tain if there was even a suspicion. He would be executed outright, she merely sent back to her homelands in embarrassment. No, it was impossible. But the fantasies, those were delicious.

Disgusted with the turn her thoughts had taken, Anteela sighed, and sank a little farther into the warm water of her bath. Tain chuckled soundlessly from across the room. He wondered if his mistress knew how much she gave away when she though no one was watching. He knew. He had been watching often since he met her, trying to make sense of the paradox. She was the picture of propriety when surrounded by her peers, or when in the presence of her servants. However, she didn't understand the level of dedication that he gave to his job. She didn't realize that, unlike her other guards, he protected her at all times, not just when ordered.

An advantage to this is that he learned. He saw the hidden side of Anteela, the one he was sure no one else knew existed. He knew her favored curses to express her frustration and just how far she could be pushed before she would lash out. He knew her favorite hideaways, places she would disappear to when she felt the need to escape. How she hated life at Court. She didn't belong here, her brand of passion was eclipsed by the ice of the Lords. He hoped to see a demonstration of her fire very soon. For the first time, he dared to provoke her with no witnesses; there were none to observe when she succumbed to her temper, filing the information for future use. He was careful to ensure that he was the only one who saw this side of her. He would not share this beauty.

Anteela rose from her bath. Water slid down her skin as she absently reached for a towel and wrapped herself in it. She turned to summon a servant and came nose to nose with her favorite irritant.

"Why are you here," she asked. The frost in her voice, her face, should have frozen the room.

"Your customary servant was occupied and could not attend you, Lord. Her replacement was suspect and, rather than placing you at risk, I chose instead to send her away and see to her duties."

"I believe you overstep yourself. " She lifted an elegant hand and would have slapped him had he not been faster. As her hand came toward him, he grasped her wrist, pulling her toward him as he stepped forward. His kiss was hard and fast and crushing. His hand at the base of her neck trapped her, his body molded to the length of her, pressed warm and hard against her. She _knew_ he would feel like this. And as quickly as it begun, it was over. She was released and he was back to a polite distance. He had her dress in his hands, and was waiting for her.

"I will not allow my Lord to suffer a lack of needed assistance because of courtly games. Women's clothing can be complicated, and you need to present yourself well. Allow me to assist you." The slightly mocking words were a contrast to the ring of amethyst she saw; that she knew was reflected in her. It was interesting that he was just as moved by his latest efforts in his game. Perhaps she would join the fun; to spark his desire and watch him lose control. He was not called lord. He did not pass the test of the High Halls. His control would break first.

Shrugging, she allowed the towel to fall free enough to be useful in drying her body. Keeping covered while smoothing the cloth over her body was tricky, but she had conquered more complex maneuvers. When she was done, a slight movement of her head brought her long black hair forward, concealing her breasts as the towel dropped to her hips, the sides held together with one hand wrapped around her body, flowing past her knees. Finally she spared him a glance. The expression was fiercely hot, eyes hovering between violet and blue. Knew her eyes would be similar after her display. She had felt like a private dancer, concealing in order to tease, to arouse. Showing just enough skin, and hiding parts at just the right time. It was liberating. She had never used her body to hold power of another in quite this way. Heady with this most feminine power, she caught his gaze and held it. She waited.

When it was obvious that he was lost in his thoughts and not attentive to hers, she held out a hand toward the dress he had crushed in his grip. She allowed a slight smile at his expense. This broke his trance and the dress was thrust towards her. Turning her back, she settled the silken fabric down her body. She swept her dark hair up off of her neck and looked back at him over her shoulder. Lightly, he ran his hand up her arm, straightening the strap that had fallen. Keeping her gaze, both hands captured stray wisps of hair that she had missed and brought them up to her hands, adding them to the rest. His face was close, so close she could feel his breath on her neck as his hands moved back down, tracing her spine and coming to rest on the small of her back. Slowly, softly, he began fastening the dress, allowing his fingers to brush her skin, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

It was impossible to tell who moved, but one of them must have. Their bodies gravitated toward one another, closing the distance gradually. By the time Tain has fastened the top of the dress there was no space between them. Drawing his fingers up her neck, he captured her hands and released her hair. As it slid down both of their bodies someone released a soft moan. Both sets of eyes tumbled into pure, undiluted violet. Anteela turned, (did she move or did he move her?) and brought her hand up to cup his cheek, allowing her fingers to explore the side of his face. Her breath caught as he turned his mouth to her palm and gently kissed it. She leaned in to replace the hand with her mouth, and was interrupted.

The summoning chimes rang out, calling the lords to Court.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to the Court of the High Lord was a tense one. The small taste was just enough to really get Anteela in trouble. She no longer had to image what it felt like to be in her guards arms; she only had to remember. His embrace was safe and strong. She felt protected and coveted all things that she had never felt with another of her kind. It was addictive; this feeling of strength and weakness combined.

Leaving the water room had been less awkward than she had expected. Tain was the only guard that remained, and the hall was blessedly empty. The second guard was acquired closer to her destination and, while he did not know the nature of the tension between lord and guard, he reacted to it instantly. He eyes shading a bright blue and his posture straightening imperceptibly. However, he observed that, while tense, Tain did not hold close to his weapon, so that little part of him relaxed.

The guard noted the way his lord was deliberately ignored her accompanying guard, and so he decided that yet another minor offense had been offered. It was strange, considering how proper new guardsman had been since meeting the mistress. He thought that the maverick had finally been tamed, finding a lord that he respected and would serve without impunity. Tain had quickly muscled his way up the ranks of Lord Anteela's private guard, quickly becoming the most relied upon for protection. It appeared that it had been a brief respite before he returned to behavior that would see him dead one day.

Dropping a step behind, he studied the two more closely, trying to identify what had transpired and determine how he could keep Lord Anteela from being troubled by the upstart in the future. He saw his lord's eye casually move to the offender, and the man's answering smirk. Her eyes grew bluer as she deliberately returned her gaze to the path before them, and Tain bit back a chuckle at her obvious emotion. He noticed how they practically walked side by side now, almost as if they were equals. He then recalled the ice that the mistress offered the newcomer regularly. Her new behavior was confusing, but in the end, he decided to simply wait and watch.

The walk was short, and the discomfort between the two even shorter. By the time the group reached the clearing in the trees, the blue had left Anteela's eyes, and Tain had found his composure. She quickly moved to take her place with her parents, her elder guard joining the ranks of her parents men, and her newest taking a position slightly too close behind Anteela, discouraging any from taking the open position beside her.

This gathering was not to be a long on, in the eyes of the Barrani. The evening meal was served, preceded by music and bards, extoling on the adventures of High Lords past. Song of battle and of victory filled the wooded arena, and the lords mingled, plotting quietly or sealing bargains that would spell disaster for some unwary member of the Court. Through it all, Tain was Anteela's shadow. He remained so close, she could feel his breathe tease the tender skin on her neck and ear. The heat from his body warmed her skin through the silks of her gown. She fought to keep her mind from flashing back, recalling how his hands, his lips, had felt on her naked skin.

Shaking her head, she cleared the sensations.

"My dear, you seem distracted. Where are your thoughts this evening?" Her mother's voice was like ice water on her fantasy.

"I am merely admiring the beauty of this garden, Mother. You know how long it has been since I have enjoyed its beauty."

"Don't be coy, Daughter. Share your thoughts. I would know the identity of the lord who has captured your interest."

Captured her interest, indeed, more like invaded her thoughts. Mentally rolling her eyes, Anteela put on her Court face, accidentally elbowing the protector at her back in a move to turn toward the woman talking to her. It was his fault, dammit. Let him suffer some. A soft, sharp exhale of breathe rewarded her efforts and her calm demeanor became less forced.

"A lord, Mother," eyebrows raised, Anteela openly stared at the woman. _I am not lying, I am not lying_, became her litany as she brought practiced confusion to bear. "What _are_ you talking about?" Fewer words meant fewer opportunities to skewer herself. Relying on her body language to convey her bemusement, she quirked just the tips of her lips upward and slightly tilted her head. The sharp inhalation behind her ensured the green, green gaze she needed to make this work as her sharp heel came down just right on the foot mere inches behind her. He moved close enough to heat her body again at her mother's question.

"Keep your secrets, then, young one," she said, smiling indulgently. "Just know that I'll be watching. The game is more fun this way, isn't it?" The elder Barrani lord broke off spared her surroundings a brief glance. "I believe this gathering is coming to a close, and there is another that I must speak with tonight." That quickly, Anteela found herself alone. Looking over her should, she met and held the blue eyes boring into her.

"It's your fault, you know," she began, flipping her hair to hide her saucy smile. "You should suffer with me." The quiet words echoed in Tain's mind as she swept to the throne to properly greet her Lord.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Anteela figuratively kicked herself and literally kicked her bedpost. The sound, followed by her low curse, summoned one of her guards, the wrong one. The one she needed distance from. The one she couldn't get off of her mind, but desperately needed to. Noticing her state, a single brow lifted and his lips took a slight upward turn.

"Is anything amiss, Lord?" The words, the tone were all appropriately deferent. His expression though, that was mocking. He knew that she was thinking about their game of seduction in the bathing chamber. She could almost wish that he was too, except that he seemed unaffected by their…indiscretion the previous evening. This, of course, only infuriated her more.

"I am fine." The clipped words accompanied ice blue eyes.

"I believe, Lord, that you have injured yourself. Please allow me to tend it." Green, green eyes danced with amusement. He guided her to the bed and knelt before her, sliding her skirts up to her knees and removing the inadequate shoe. He looked up at her, meeting her eyes, while his hands explored her foot for nonexistent injury. The soft touches began to firm and she realized that he was massaging her. Green eyes flicked to the doorway and back and those hands began to move upward. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

Quietly, he reprimanded, "Do you want to them to come?" Her mouth snapped shut.

Tain smiled in victory and continued his ministrations. He watched her eyes run through a gauntlet of shades: blue, when he began his unanticipated touching, green when she began to relax into his touch, dusty lavender when his hand strayed to her inner thigh, so close to her warmth. His movements had pushed her skirt higher, until it barely covered her hips.

Her long, pale legs were strong under his hands. He would feel them locked around his body as he drove into her. She knew it as well as he did. He leaned closer, following his hands. At this distance he could smell her arousal, feel the heat pour off of her. She stilled, but the pulse at the base of her throat gave her away. He stood, allowing one finger to slide the length of her center over her silken, damp panties and stepped back. He dropped her shoe in her lap.

"I believe I was mistaken. There is no injury and all appears to be in order here. With your leave, I will return to my post." Mutely she nodded.

"Wait," she called when he had almost reached the door. Holding out the shoe, she continued," I believe you have forgotten something." When he simply looked at her, she lifted her bare foot and held his stare, challenging him, mocking him. He returned and roughly took the shoe, returning it to its proper place. When finished he stalked out of the room before she could say anything more. This was okay, because she had accomplished her goal. His eyes now taken with bright blue, no one but her would see the amethyst that had crept into them, and she now knew that he burned as she did. Knowing this, how could she end this erotic game? Somehow, she would keep their secrets. What began as his amusement would end in her erotic fulfillment.

Tain stood outside his mistress's door, quietly seething. He had been standing that way for hours. Not that he would ever consider that he deserved her retaliation. As far as he was concerned her obvious interest gave him leave to touch her, to play with her, as he pleased. After tasting her, his pleasure would only be satisfied by her in his bed. Before the kiss, he sought only to toy with her, to tease different shades into her eyes at his whim. The goal was to amuse him, and embarrass her.

Now the game had changed. His goals now moved to seduction. He hadn't actually intended to kiss her when he entered the water room. He had been bored and thought he saw the opportunity to tease her further, and possibly see if her perfection was mirrored beneath her intricate clothing, when an unfamiliar servant came to attend Lord Anteela. He sent her away, telling her that her tardiness had displeased the mistress and that her services were no longer needed. Something in his expression must have spoken to the woman, because she left in a hurry.

He did not anticipate how seeing her body, slightly rosy from the warm water, slick and naked would impact his control. She was long, toned perfection, with breasts just large enough to fill his palms. Her wet hair clung to her body like second skin and for a moment, he envied her hair. He knew the moment he laid eyes on her that she would win this round. He had no choice but to continue, as there was no servant to take his place. The shock in her eyes made the choice worth any cost. When she moved to strike him, he was no longer in control of his actions. Did she know that her eyes moved not to blue, but to lavender? He also noticed the instant she decided to join his fun.

The elegant beauty tempted him, teased him. Showed him what she thought he would never have. He knew better. If she was a rebel, he wasn't much better. He simply did not have the license to flaunt it the way she did. He had done much in the name of boredom, and would do far more to satiate the need that she intentionally flamed. Forbidden or not, he would have his lord.


End file.
